The use of certain block copolymers and their compounds in a number of end-uses and especially in footwear, is rapidly expanding. For example, in the footwear industry, certain block copolymer compounds are being used in large volume in the manufacture of a wide variety of shoes including canvas shoes, sport shoes, and dress shoes. The block copolymers may be utilized for this purpose for soling, foxing, innersoles and the like. These compositions are disclosed in Hendricks et al, U.S. Reissue No. 28,236. In general, those shoe component compositions usually comprise a mixture of block copolymer, extending oil, polystyrene and possibly a filler. Many other en-duses of block copolymers are known, such as in pharmaceutical applications, sportswear and other artifacts. For the most part, these block copolymers have proved to be particularly advantageous in many respects, including flexibility, processability, lack of vulcanization requirement and wet slip. However, in certain respects, shortcomings have been noted. For example, commercial compounds should be free from delamination, free from elephant hide, and free from flow markings and marring. With respect to footwear, one of the major shortcomings of the block copolymer compounds such as those referred to in U.S. Re. No. 28,236 is the lack of adhesion of the compounds to the shoe upper. A new composition has been found that greatly improves the adhesive characteristics of the block copolymer compound.